


Tainted Innocence

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason of Voldemort's obsession with The Boy Who Lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Innocence

From the darkness of my mind.  
From the deepness of my heart.  
From the bottom of my soul.  
It's coming to you.

From the blackness of my blood.  
From the sweetness of my sins.  
From the shadow of my shame.  
It's getting to you.

From the endless of my pain.  
From the sadness of my life.  
From the core of my hate.  
It's rushing to you.

From the coldness of my kiss.  
From the emptiness of my eyes.  
From the silence of my face.  
It's climbing to you.

From the hardness of my lips.  
From the lifeless of my veins.  
From the mirror of myself.  
It's crawling to you.

From the weakness of my hands.  
From the tasteless of my tears.  
From the surface of my skin.  
It's creeping to you.

It's my love  
or maybe  
something else.


End file.
